Modern Day Robin Hoods
by Lexiconsrock
Summary: We all know the story of Robin Hood. Val Hawkins a.k.a. Fighter and Desi D'Angelo a.k.a. Thief are a modern day version. Then, one day, the girls find out that their good friend Wally West has been hiding something from them...


**The Modern-day Robin Hoods**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Characters**

Desdemona DÁngelo (a.k.a. Desi, Double D)

Age: 22

Eyes: Apple green

Hair: Midnight black/shoulder length

Height: 5'6

Birthday: January 17th, 1984

Nationality: Spanish

Hometown: Smallville, Kansas

Family: Deceased (when she was 8)

Personality: Quiet, bookworm, polite, computer smart, tech-geek, large lexicon, well spoken, high-class (etiquette), trusting, loyal, smart, loving, overall likable, romantic

Talents: Computer hacking, great sense of direction, can build stuff (computers, com-links, engines)

Powers: Genius, invisibility, super eyesight

Code name: Thief

Valentine Hawkins (a.k.a. Val)

Age: 22

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Silver/mid-thigh when braided

Height: 5'11

Birthday: December 25, 1984

Nationality: Egyptian

Hometown: Central City, Missouri

Family: Deceased (when she was 1)

Personality: Outgoing, loud, abrasive, caring, truthful, loyal, blunt, kind, caring, loves Shakespeare, leaps before she looks, quirky

Talents: Photographic memory, great actress, can dismantle stuff (computers, com-links, engines), dancing, can speak many dif. languages

Powers: Stronger than Superman, faster than the Flash, can fly, shoot energy beams, teleport, breathe in space, heal quicky except from very serious injuries

Code name: Fighter

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Val! Desi!"

At the sound of their names, Val Hawkins and Desi DÁngelo whirled around. "Wally, hi!" Val grinned as their friend Wally West ran towards them. "What's up?

Wally caught up to them. "Not much," he replied. "You?" Val, Desi, and Wally had been friends for practically ever. They had all grown up in the Central City orphanage together. The three were as close as family.

"Nothing," Desi said. She, too, felt as close to Val and Wally as she had her own family. Her parents and younger brother had been killed in a car accident when Desi had been eight years old. Wally's mother had died when he was young and his father's whereabouts had been unknown since he was five. Val had never known her parents at all. They had died on her first birthday.

Wally glanced at his watch. "I gotta go," he said.

Val was disappointed. "Why are you always running off? What are you - a secret agent?"

Wally laughed. "Not quite...Valentine." He flashed the girls a smile and took off down the street.

Desi had to laugh at the look on Val's face. She absolutely hated being called by her full name, but the only people she'd ever take it from were Wally and Desi.

"Let's go eat!" Val said suddenly. It never failed to amaze Desi how one-tracked Val's mind was.

"All right," Desi agreed.

Five minutes later, they were in the restaraunt Gone In A Flash. "Hey, everybody!" Val sat down on a stool. Desi sat beside her. The three stools at the small island closest to the pool table were their usual spots. A little piece of the wood in the middle of the island had "reserved" carved into it.

A very pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed waitress named Sally came to take their orders. "What'll it be? The usual?"

"Make it a double!" Val picked up a newspaper. "I didn't have breakfast today." She raised it and began reading. "In fact, this is my first meal today," she added, lowering the paper again.

"A double? That's a bit much, isn't it? Even for you," Sally questioned.

Desi rolled her eyes. "Trust me, she could probably eat a horse if you put it in front of her."

Val was oblivious to the conversation going on around her. "Hmmm...gas prices are up...blah, blah, blah, evil bald man tries to take over the world...ooh! Cartoons!"

"Wait! Flip back!" Desi shouted.

"What?" Val flipped back a page.

"I need that picture!" Desi said.

"What? The bald guy? Well, I'm not gonna knock your taste in guys, but..." Val joked.

Desi snatched the paper away. "No! This one! Flash," she sighed.

"Him?" Val peered at the picture. "Spandex just doesn't do it for me."

"Shut up. Hey, Serg, can I have this?" Desi called as the restaraunt owner strolled by.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" He called back with a thick Italian accent.

Val grinned. "She loooves the Flash! She has a whole wall dedicated to him - over her bed! Oh, I hope Mike Rose doesn't ever see it."

"Watch it, or you'll be dodging the salt shaker," Desi warned.

"You're fast, but I'm faster," Val teased.

Sergio laughed. Val grabbed the picture and displayed it like Vanna White. "Now, would you ever let me come in here wearing something like this?"

"No," Sergio replied.

"And do you know why?"

"Why, Val?"

"Because you're like the father I never had! You want what's best for me." Val handed the picture back to Desi, who folded it carefully and put it in her bag.

Sergio said, "I'll be back with your food in a little bit, guys." He walked back to the kitchen.

Sally came back from taking another order and stopped to chat with the girls.

"Hey, Sally, the restaraunt looks great, even though you've only been open for a week. I mean, this is way more people than there were before the fire."

"Yeah. With the Flash being seen here and all, it's great for business," Sally replied.

Desi's head shot up. "The Flash eats _here_?"

"Yeah. Why do you think it's called Gone In a Flash? Other than because of our regulars."

"Regulars?" Val asked.

"Yeah. You and Wally eat like there's no manana," Sally told her.

Desi started laughing. "Yeah...do you know why we always come here, Sally? Because whenever we go grocery shopping, Wally and Val eat everything in the dorm fridge! I mean, why do I even bother?"

"Well, I'm not complaining. It's great for business." The door opened and a crowd of people came in. Sally went to take their orders while Sergio returned with the food. He set the food in front of Desi and Val. Desi set a napkin in her lap, but Val dug into her food with incredible gusto.

"Mmmmm!" She said with her mouth full.

Sergio raised an eyebrow at Val's eating technique. "Are you even tasting my food?"

"Mmmhmm!" Val mumbled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"So, where's Wally this afternoon?" Sergio asked.

Val swallowed. "He had to run off. You know him - always running."

"Yep, that sounds like our Wally," Sergio said as he went back towards the kitchen.

Desi watched Val devour both of her hamburgers. She shook her head. "You need a boyfriend," she decided.

Val nearly choked on her food. "You're kidding, right? Like I even have time for one."

"No, seriously. I can set you up with this guy in my computer class. I think you'd like him." Desi considered the possibilities.

"Hold it, matchmaker. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own man, thank you."

"Obviously not. Remember that guy, David? What was wrong with him?" Desi asked.

"He didn't respect my acting. He thought I was joking when I said I wanted to be on Broadway someday," Val snapped. Desi didn't say anything. She knew how important acting was to Val.

"Anyway, who says a girl needs a man to be happy?" Val challenged.

"Nobody," Desi said quickly, sparing herself from Val's trademarked strong-women-don't-need-men speech.

Val looked satisfied. "Okay, then. Now tell me about this Mike character."

Desi's face lit up. "He's, in one word, amazing. I think I'm in love this time, Val."

"That's what you said about the last three guys," Val pointed out.

"I know...but I really mean it this time!" She put her hand over her heart. "He said I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever met. Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah, and not cliche at all!" Desi failed to pick up on Val's sarcasm.

"We're going out tomorrow night. Chez Magnifique."

Val tore her gaze away from the dessert menu. "Wow, you need big bucks to eat there."

"I know," Desi said proudly.

"Well, hopefully he won't pull a Zac and stick you with the $100 check," Val said, referring to an ex-boyfriend of hers. "Hmmm. This cake looks delicious. I'm ordering it." She flagged Sally down.

"It's amazing how you and Wally can eat and eat and it never shows," Desi commented.

"Metabolism, baby!" Val patted her stomach.

Two and a half slices of cake later, Val set down her fork. "I'm stuffed!"

"Are you sure?" Desi had finished eating twenty minutes before.

"Well, I could have another milkshake..." Val said thoughtfully.

"I was kidding!" Desi cried.

"All right, all right. I have rehersal in half an hour, anyway." Val stood up.

"If you can even get around the stage," Desi said. They walked towards the door together.

"Put it on my tab, Serg! And see ya tomorrow!" Val yelled.

"We always look forward to seeing you," Sergio yelled back.

Once outside, the girls consulted their watches. "Meet you in the dorm at six?" Val asked.

"Yeah. Break a leg! Not literally..."

"I knooow," Val replied. "I'll track Wally down and maybe we can do something. Maybe you can invite Mike!"

Desi held up her hands. "Nooo way. I don't think Mike's ready for you yet. He needs to go through an intense training program first. Maybe boot camp." She waved, and the friends walked down the street in opposite directions.

* * *

I know that this Chapter is slow but we have to build up to the story. Please Review, the next chapter should be done soon. Thanx 


End file.
